The present invention relates to an audio data reproduction method and a software program for use therewith.
Prior known in-vehicle terminal equipment employs techniques for preventing a driving person from failing to listen to navigation audio/voice sounds, which include a method for lowering or muting the volume of output audio sound or voice of an application program other than that for navigation. Additionally, JP-A-2004-016711 discloses therein a scheme for preferentially outputting navigation audio/voice sounds to a loud speaker unit for exclusive use of the driver.
In contrast, JP-A-2004-180331 discloses a technique for performing cut-down control of the reproduction time of recorded parts upon startup of viewing and listening to recorded video portions of the contents as have been recorded to a hard disk recorder or else, thereby to forcing the completion of playback of such recorded portions to be identical or “synchronized” with a finish time point of on-air contents on a real-time basis.